1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballcock, and more particularly to a metallic ball for a ballcock that is easily fabricated and has a stable and enhanced structure and keeps components inside the metallic ball from being broken or damaged.
2. Description of Related Art
Ball assemblies are mounted inside tanks, especially in tanks or containers filled with high pressure, corrosive or toxic liquid, to prevent overflow.
With reference to FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, conventional ball assemblies for a ballcock comprise a standpipe (61) and a metallic ball (50, 50′).
The standpipe (61) is securely mounted vertically inside a tank (60) and has a top end, a bottom end and two magnetic switches (610). The magnetic switches (610) are mounted respectively in the top end and the bottom end of the standpipe (61) and are connected to a valve controller that opens or closes a valve to fill the tank (60) or shut off liquid to the tank (60).
The metallic ball (50, 50′) is mounted slidably on the standpipe (61), floats on liquid in the tank (60) and changes position on the standpipe (61) based on liquid level in the tank. The metallic ball (50, 50′) comprises a sliding sleeve (52, 52′), a shell (51, 51′), at least one mounting bracket (53, 53′) and at least one magnet (55).
The sliding sleeve (52, 52′) is cylindrical and has an open upper end, an open lower end, an outer surface and at least one optional pair of annular grooves (520). The at least one pair of annular grooves (520) is formed in the outer surface of the sliding sleeve (52) between the open ends, and the annular grooves (520) are parallel to each other.
The shell (51, 51′) is spherical, is mounted securely around the sliding sleeve (52, 52′) between the open ends of the sliding sleeve (52, 52′), has an inner surface and may have a reinforcing disk (54, 54′). The reinforcing disk (54, 54′) is mounted securely around the sliding sleeve (52, 52′) and abuts the inner surface of the shell (51, 51′).
The mounting bracket (53, 53′) is mounted around and attached to the outer surface of the sliding sleeve (52, 52′) and has two annular flanges (530, 530′). The annular flanges (530, 530′) are mounted around and protrude from the sliding sleeve (52, 52′), and each annular flange (530, 530′) has an inner edge, an outer edge, at least one connector (531, 531′) and an optional lip (533′).
In a first embodiment of the metallic ball (50), multiple connectors (531) are formed on and protrude in from the inner edge and are mounted in the corresponding annular groove (520) of a pair of annular grooves (520) in the sliding sleeve (52).
In a second embodiment of the metallic ball (50′), the connector (531′) is tubular, is connected to the inner edge of the annular flange (530′) and is welded, riveted or otherwise attached to the sliding sleeve (52′), and the lip (533′) is formed on and protrudes perpendicularly from the outer edge of the annular flange (530′).
A magnet (55) is mounted around the sliding sleeve (52), is clamped between the annular flanges (530) (530′) of each mounting bracket (53)(53′), is held by the lip (533′) and toggles the corresponding magnetic switch (610) in the top end or the bottom end of the standpipe (61) when the magnet (55) aligns with the switch (610).
However, conventional metallic balls (50, 50′) have a number of shortcomings. First, which causes the magnets (55) may be broken or damaged easily since the magnets (55) are not covered completely by the mounting brackets (53, 53′), which reduces the interaction between the magnets (55) and the magnetic switches (610). Furthermore, connecting the mounting brackets (53, 53′) to the sliding sleeve (52, 52′) makes fabrication of the conventional metallic balls (50, 50′) difficult and quite likely decreases the strength of the sliding sleeves (52, 52′) since the mounting brackets (53, 53′) are clamped, welded or riveted on the sliding sleeves (52, 52′).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a metallic ball for a ballcock to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.